Electrochromism refers to a phenomenon that optical properties of a material (e.g., reflectance, transmittance, absorptivity or the like) vary, stably and reversibly, under an external electric field so that the appearance of the material exhibits a reversible change of color and transparency. Materials having an electrochromic property are called as electrochromic material, while a display device made from an electrochromic material is called as electrochromic display device. In comparison with other display devices, the electrochromic display device has many advantages, such as, no blind area, high contrast, low manufacturing cost, wide operating temperature range, low driving voltage, etc., and thus becomes increasingly a hot product among transparent display devices.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic structural view of the prior art electrochromic display device. The electrochromic display device comprises: a first electrode substrate 11, a second electrode substrate 12 located below the first electrode substrate 11, and an electrochromic fluid 13 distributed between the first electrode substrate 11 and the second electrode substrate 12, wherein the first electrode substrate 11 is composed of the first transparent substrate 111 and the first transparent electrode 112; the second electrode substrate 12 is composed of the second transparent substrate 121 and the second transparent electrode 122; and the electrochromic fluid 13 is formed by mixing electrochromic material 131 and electrolyte 132. In addition, the electrochromic fluid 13 is uniformly distributed in various pixel areas of the electrochromic display device (illustrated by pixel area A, pixel area B, and pixel area C in FIG. 1), while the electrochromic fluid in any two adjacent pixel areas is not isolated. When a driving voltage is or is not applied to pixels in any pixel area in the electrochromic display device, the electrochromic material 131 of the electrochromic fluid 13 within the pixel area will vary reversibly from a colored state to a colorless state, so as to achieve the object of display. With respect to the electrochromic display device as shown in FIG. 1, the electrochromic fluid 13 is uniformly distributed in various pixel areas of the electrochromic display device, and the electrochromic fluid in any two adjacent pixel areas is not isolated. Thus, when a driving voltage is applied to the pixels in one of the two adjacent pixel areas of the electrochromic display device while no driving voltage is applied to the pixels in the other pixel area, the electrochromic fluid 13 in the pixel area with a driving voltage applied tends to flow to the adjacent pixel area without a driving voltage applied due to the flowability of the electrochromic fluid 13, so that the electrochromic material in the adjacent pixel area without a driving voltage applied changes color, thereby resulting in a phenomenon that adjacent pixel areas interfere with each other and reducing the display effects and properties of the electrochromic display device.